


Carve my body into a wrench (make beautiful things with me)

by demonn



Series: I made my love a cheesecake [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baker!Bucky, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Tony cannnot cook at all, bucky worries for Tony’s safety, bucky worries he hasn’t taught Tony anything valuable, contrary to what I’ve said in this, conversations about giving and taking, just bucky doing a lot of worrying, mentions of past failure, no mention of riko the dog in this one but it will come, scientifically incorrect things, some fluff despite everything, tony shoots that down immediately, you cannot burn water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonn/pseuds/demonn
Summary: "I never actually thought this would happen," Bucky said, mouth open in shock. "I never actually thought this was even a possibility. You actually burnt water. This is not even scientifically possible, water is meant to evaporate but your actually doing it, you're burning water."Tony laughed dryly, staring down at his melted spatula. "I don't even know what I was meant to be making.""Bread."





	Carve my body into a wrench (make beautiful things with me)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted too write a little more angst. This does actually fit into something I’ve been playing with a little, like to call it my Howlies AU or my Baker!Bucky AU. It’s just a little fluff with a little Steve bashing where the howling commados in a cafe and Bucky has a large family and its all just.... soft, I guess? Quite a bit of angst because I can’t stand not to fit in angst in places. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and show my idiot self some love.
> 
> ❤️❤️

"I never actually thought this would happen," Bucky said, mouth open in shock. "I never actually thought this was even a possibility. You actually burnt water. This is not even scientifically possible, water is meant to evaporate but your actually doing it, you're burning water."

Tony laughed dryly, staring down at his melted spatula. "I don't even know what I was meant to be making."

" _Bread_."

Bucky had never met anyone who was that bad in the kitchen. He had never met anyone who had been able to fuck up flour and water. But, on the other hand, he had never met someone like Tony Stark.

He was surprised all the same. This was Tony, who handled delicate circuitry like it was second nature. Tony, who could build anything and everything. Tony, who handled Bucky with such care and attention and made him feel sensations he had never dreamed of feeling. Tony, who made Bucky feel loved and wanted and cherished in ways other people couldn't.

"I'm still confused, how can you burn- you know what? We're going to put that aside and focus on actually making the bread. Wash your hands, get rid of this pan, throw away the spatula and put on an apron. We're not leaving this place until I teach you how to make bread."

 

-

 

"Why does it feel like this? It's all mushy and slimy and I swear the yeast isn't meant to look like this!" Bucky sneaked a look at what Tony was doing, shocked out of his baking trance when he saw the mess the man had made.

It was the 2nd attempt at making bread and Bucky had thought it was going better than the last time, they had been able to make part of the dry mixture before Bucky had gone to start on his own bread. He had thought he could trust Tony. He had been wrong to trust Tony.

"What's the bread doing in the pot? Why is there heat under the pot? Oh my god is the yeast burning?" Bucky fished the pot off of the stove, watching as Tony desperately tried to get his hands out of the mushy, sticky mess he had created. It looked like it was in vain though, as the rubbery mixture stuck fast until Bucky had grabbed the scissors and proceeded to cut him out of it,

"I can feel it moving, my hands are on fire!" The moment Tony's hand was out he tried to grab onto something, unaware of the burn on the heel of his hand.

"Don't touch it! Don't touch anything and stop screaming it's making me nervous because I know it's just for dramatic effect!"

"Why couldn't you choose something simpler? Like cake, or cookies? Why must you torment me with your bread?"

"Bread is just water, yeast and flour with a little salt and sugar! You're the one tormenting me with your terrible cooking skills." Bucky wanted to cry. As a baker he prides himself on his ability to teach even the worst cooks how to bake something as simple as bread, but Tony. He had never encountered someone's bad as Tony.

"Cooking is hard ok? It's harder than assembling a engine with al, the wrong tools. It's harder than making an arc reactor with all the wrong tools." His eyebrows scrunched up as Bucky cleaned the blister, his lip red with all the biting he had done. Bucky sighed and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"It's ok if you don't learn how to cook. I don't care, I just want you to know how to make something. It's not you'll ever be lacking food or anything but I just want you to- I want to know I've taught you something."

Tony softened, the anger melting off his face. "Sugarplum..."

"I know, it's stupid. But you taught me so much, like how to make a robot AI, how to assemble a motorcycle engine, how to act in front of certain people, how to get it of my shell. I love you Tony, I've known that for months, but I want to be able to teach you something I love doing, as simple, as it is. I can't do that if I get you her every time. You remember the plant incident?"

"The plant incident was not your fault. Who would have known that I would land in a bush of stinging nettle and develop terrible rashes that would on,y be soothed after a week of suffering?"

"Painting."

"How could you have known that a pot of paint would have fallen on my head and knocked me out?"

"Book hunting."

"How could you have known that a really heavy boom would fall on me and knock me out?" Tony paused. "Ok, I see the trend. But remember all the burns you could have gotten when we were wiring Barnaby? If it weren't for your metal arm you would be lacking a few fingernails!"

"I wore gloves." Bucky shot back, a deadpan expression clearing the warmth in his face. "I would t have gotten hurt. I knocked you out taking you book hunting! The people in the ER thought I was trying to hurt you through highly unlikely events!"

"That doesn't matter," Tony waved it off. "What matters is that you thought you've taught me nothing, you've taught em a lot, sweetheart. You taught me how to draw still life, you taught me how to set a table properly, arrange flowers. You taught me how to wait on tables, how not to bake bread, how to soothe stinging nettle rashes using organic substances. You taught me how to decorate a tree and braid hair and babysit children. You taught me how to cook in theory. You taught me how to love a person more than all the stars in the sky. Sure, most of those activities ended up with me in the ER but I learnt something. You taught me a lot more than you'll ever know, sugarplums. So what if I can't bake bread? I think that pales in comparison to teaching me how to smile without having to fake it. I love you darling, not for what you teach me, but for what you’ve given to me.”

Bucky looked away, a faint prick of tears edging their way down his cheek as he tried not to let his hand falter. “I love you too, Tony,” he managed, choking on the words only in the slightest. “I love you so much.”

“That’s all I ever really need to hear.”


End file.
